Forum:2011-01-10 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for .Dry clean only Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- Dangerous but amusing , sort of describes all the Heterodyne artifacts , but Zola is probably planning on releasing Agatha from a GREAT height. Agathahetrodyne 04:33, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's see, let's count the ways Zola is completely screwed and doesn't realize it: The castle could come to full power at any moment. Tarvek could improve the accuracy of the gun, and just shoot her in the head. Agatha could remember some trick Zeetha taught her (likely while Zola is distracted with the raiment) and get out. Gil could come in, which will serve as a distraction if absolutely nothing else. There's also the fact that if Zeetha isn't injured that bad, Violetta could have dealt with her and do her diversion trick to switch Agatha for a fake (that's the one I'm hoping for). Zola could finally explode from the moveit 11. Oh and there's also the teeny tiny fact that THE UNSTOPPABLE HIGGS is still in the room. Oh, she thinks he's disabled, but that's cuz she's an idiot. That's what...seven ways for Agatha to get out of this? Yeah, Zola's screwed. Renidar 05:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The reign rain of the Green Heterodyne is about to commence. --Rej ¤¤? 07:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) More seriously Zola can't risk dropping Agatha until she clears Mechanicsburg airspace. That should give her time to skermish with the Baron's fleet and probably some Jägers. Gonna be an interesting and ''max''imally ''danger''ous week. --Rej 07:00, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Let's not forget that this was originally supposed to be Friday's strip...I think Wednesday will be quite interesting indeed. Renidar 07:16, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : Or even "Othar Tryggvassen (gentleman adventurer)!". well the pink airship obviously noticed the town going dead, and probably returned to hovering over head so she will head there and leave Agatha captive with the airship crew then fly down to hear the towns approval. Agathahetrodyne 15:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page I think the pink airship is done for now as I think it was chased out with castle Wulf awhile back. Mad Spark 18:30, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :Wulfenbach forces would have captured the airship if they could. The conspiracy defied the Baron's son and tried to kill him. --Rej ¤¤? 00:24, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Not to mention even if the airship did escape, they already tossed one of their employers overboard, so I doubt they're still going along with the plan. - Nick O'Demus 02:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Sort of expecting this... If Agatha had had another hour or two, she would have been pretty much invincible to anyone in Europa except the Baron and that fight would be absolutely epic. (and change the series beyond recognition) I don't know if the Jagers are completely tied to her until the doom bell rings, but I don't think Zola exactly has any Jager friends. The question is whether the Castle will let our group of Agatha supporters out of the Castle...Naraht 03:09, January 11, 2011 (UTC) if the castle has any giant blocks left, it should smash the raiment, before Zola gets to it. Agathahetrodyne 15:44, January 11, 2011 (UTC)Category:Page-by-Page